Timed Short Shots: Ponies & Crossovers
by HyperAlicornGamer25101
Summary: A Series of One Shots/Shorts I do involving My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, or other franchises. Each shots I do will be timed, and the 10 dices I rolled determines the time limit I have for each shots. Prepare for Randomness from each One-Shots I do. (I do not own MLP:FIM, or any other franchises included) (Initially called 'Friendship is Magic')
1. Short Intro to TSS:P&C

**Super Short Intro to my Timed Short Shots: Ponies & Crossovers**

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

**How this works here:**

*** **I will roll ten six-sided dices for every shot I prepared. The total number of the die I rolled determines the total minutes I have for the time limit. I may even just do it for sixty minutes if I'm too lazy to roll ten dices.

*** **Then I will think of a theme or a short plot for the story I will write. If it's a Crossover, it will be marked with (XO). If it's not a Crossover, then I am limited to Ponies, no exceptions.

*** **I will be using the 'ListenonRepeat' website to play the music as I write this, which I will be doing for each short. I may even post what I am listening to on each short.

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

**Hypergamer: Just thought I type down some rules of how I do this for 'Timed One Shots' collections.**


	2. Nightmare Night Smash Part 1

**#1: Nightmare Night Smash Part 1 (HiE)  
><strong>

**Time Limit:** 32 Minutes

* * *

><p>"NIGHTMARE NIGHT! WHAT A FRIGHT! GIVE US SOMETHING SWEET TO BITE!"<p>

Today at night is October 31st, meaning it's Nightmare Night in the Gloomy Ponyville, now ruled by Princess Twilight Sparkle after the defeat of Lord Tirek. There are a group of fillies in different costumes, that came up and knocked on the door of mine, leading to my own gaming house.

"Wow! Great Western Costume." Dinky commented, floating in the air,

"Like it?" I smiled, "It's based off the Mii Fighter."

"Seriously?!" I heard a friend of mine from Skype, who asked me to talk with. I glared at his disapproval. Before so, I turn around and get some candy for the Ponies.

"Thanks Mr. Derek!" I waved before closing the door,

"Happy Nightmare Night." I said before closing the door, before turning to the computer screen, which the Skype Program was running at the moment.

"Why do you still play SSB4 anyways?" My friend RJ asked with a dissaproval voice, "It's not a good game."

"To me it is." I said, "It has Smash Run, which I've been playing over and over."

"You shoud get to playing Volt White 2." He suggested, but I shook my head. "I will not take 'No' for an answer, Derek. Play Volt White 2!"

"Richard, no matter how much, I've lost interest in playing that." Derek said, "Besides, If I want to play Pokemon, it will be X."

"This is about Challenge, Derek." Richard said, "Plus you need to play lots of Nuzlocke."

"Sorry... Not interested." Then I heard another door knocking, "Hold up."

"No. Play Volt White 2 Now!" He commanded,

"Not until I give them a Nightmare Night Treat." I glared back before opening the door, only to see a big Dragon. I gasped and arm my Blaster. "I'm not afraid to use it, Ridley!" Then I heard a laughter, coming from Rainbow Dash.

"This is Bits!" I see Rainbow in her Shadowbolt Costume, laughing on her dark cloud,

"Hail, Derek!" I turn to see Luna trotting here, in her Nightmare Moon Costume from looking at the Helmet. Beside her is Princess Twilight, in her Zero Suit Costume. "I have come to invite you to a game of Smash Bros."

"Oh! Sweet!" I smiled, "So everypony's getting into that game."

"I Don't know why you still playing around with the 3DS version." Rainbow stared, "The Wii U version's going to look better."

"Smash Run." I coughed, and Rainbow just swooped away. I turn to the two, "Well come in," I lead the two to my Living Room, which is lot bigger. I can see Richard staring at the ponies.

"Oh hey! I see you have pets." He said,

"Pets? We are his friends, Human." Luna glared

"Oh yes. I haven't introduce you to my new friends." I smiled, "This is Twilight Sparkle and Luna. The ponies I told you about one month ago."

"They talk?" Richard stared, "Anyways, Download Volt White 2." before I raised my hand,

"No thanks." I said, "Lunas inviting me to a game of Super Sma-" cut off by Richard however,

"Ah-Ah-Ah. Volt White 2." Richard said,

"No. Super Smash-" I repeated, but cut off yet again. I sighed,

"Download Volt White 2. N-" Richard repeated, but cut off by Luna's words. Take that.

"Do not pester him with that title." Luna stepped in, "We will play Super Smash Bros, and thou shalt not change his ways." and before Richard can say anything, Luna levitated the Remote and turned it off. Sorry Richard. Maybe another time after Halloween.

So me, Luna, and Twilight got our 3DS out. I allow Luna create a Smash Group Room to play, me choosing my own Mii Fighter, the Mii Gunner. Twilight playing as Mario, and Luna as Samus.

"He looks just like you." Twilight Stared,

then we begin our gaming battles. Unsurprised that Twilight and Luna were experienced, while I am average but better at distances. I started chucking charge shots and missiles, as Luna the Same. Mario's Cape deflecting shots, while I use the rolling technique, which annoys Twilight. The beam sword becoming my high priority for slashing, and both ponies didn't stand a chance before each losing stocks. The Smash ball comes and we tried to get it, but Twilight did so and K. both of us. In the end, Twilight stood victorious.

"A Glorious game." Luna smiled, "Thank you for joining us."

"Not a problem." I smiled,

"Hey Twi! Ah was looking all over." There comes Applejack, before staring at the Mii Fighter. "HEY! THAT'S MAH HAT!"

"No it's not." I smiled, giving a bunny rabbit fingers


	3. Nightmare Night Smash Part 2

**#2: Nightmare Night Smash Part 2 (HiE)**

**Time Limit:** 38 Minutes

* * *

><p>Today at night is October 31st, the Nightmare Night Festival, and I've explained about the purposes of the Mii Fighter to Applejack, right after our 3-pony brawl.<p>

"Geez Applejack. You've been doing that whenever you see anypony's Mii Fighter." Twilight said,

"But, That's mah own Gunner." Applejack stared at me,

"I create it because I want to look like a Western Texan. I did come from Texas after all." I said,

_You lucky sonavva... _Applejack shook her hooves in jealousy. Applejack's Mii Fighter is also a gunner, same Western Outfit since ours is a Gunner. Except the colors isn't black but Orange.

"I thought you're a Brawler type." Twilight said,

"I am." She said, pulling out her 3DS from her Saddlebag, "But ya wouldn't expect me to stick with one type, would'ya?" I look to see two Mii Fighters. Both with Western Hats.

"Oh yes. How was the Superbowl?" Twilight asked,

"Texans Lost." I hung my head and sighed, "6-21 against the Indians,"

"Ya mean they lost for being Idiots?" Applejack looks mad. She was a fan of Texans, but I never expect her to be mad when Texans Lost,

"Applejack, They're not idiots. They did their best." I said,

"Not best enough!" Applejack snorted, "I oughta walk up and whip them to sha-"

"That will wait for another time." Luna said, "Now you are here, we can have a Smash Run."

"Smash Run?" Applejack asked in confusion, letting go of her anger.

"You haven't heard?" I said, "It's the exclusive Feature to the 3DS version."

"You can power up your hero." Twilight continued, "In five minutes, before the final battle."

"I wiped the floor with Rainbow." I smiled, "But even without, I am best with Duck Hunt."

"That didn't explain how Duck Hunt were able to own me." Applejack crossed her hooves,

"Let's begin our game." Luna announced with a smile of victory, "Everypony, join the Server so we can begin."

We all nodded, choosing our characters for the game. Me for Duck Hunt, Applejack chooses Little Mac, Twilight chooses Zero Suit Samus this time, and Luna stays with playing as Samus. Loading and game Start. I find myself in the middle lower, before jumping to strike the first Koopa with a mid-air forward, grabbing the powerups before foward through the hole to the uppy platforms. Most minor foes stood no chance to the Duck Hunt's range attacks, grabbing powerups as I go. The Treasure chest comes to my sight as I grab it, getting more powerups.

"Wow. Look at Derek go." Twilight said,

"Yes. His speed matches ours." Luna said, "We'll be super powered in no time."

"What the hay?!" Applejack exclaimed, "That platform launched me into the sky."

"It does that all the time." I said, "Only one of them does so."

I focus back to my game, jumping up each platforms, before seeing Ki Hunters coming to spray me with acid. I jumped however and use necessary normals to knock it off the air. There comes jumbo Goomba, just to be stomped on and humiliated. I make my way to the lefter edge and jumped down.

"I Think I know where's he going." Luna said,

Down I go before the event, with Wind Pushing us down, hardening the Gravity and landing on that Platform, where a specific Challenge begins with knocking out a number of minions to complete the challenge. On the Minimap I see Luna's Samus jumping down to get that. I completed first before running to the Cannon barrel, launching to each barrel before making to the Platform.

"OH S-" Twilight almost swore, thinking he just met a giant minion.

"Aim for the leaf." Luna hinted, "It's the weak point." I don't recognized the minion name, but it was tall, boulder-like, and walks on four legs. Well that minion is easy to me as long there isn't too many minions.

Speak of the devil... More Koopas, and other Stronger Minions. Not wanting to get whomped, I use the Super Laser Beam to clear the enemies, before grabbing most of the powerups. I navigate upwards the platform, before reaching the Challenge Door to break the Crystals. **'GO!'** and pound away I can. Difficulty is hard however, and I only shattered up to four, grabbing most powerups I can before time up, following up with 'Boo's of my failure.

"One Minute Left." Applejack reminded

We nodded, before I renavigate upwards to the higher right, which I make my way to explore and brawl. There's the Stony Spider Giant, and I jumped and started striking repeatedly before it goes down, dropping more powerups. I run forward to find the platform rising up in intensive speed, not enough time to complete, so do my best. 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, Time!

I see the aftermath status of our powers. I have the highest Jump and Attack, medium balance to others. Applejack, with super high attack power. Twilights and Lunas have balance around 600-800.

Before we can confirm, a knocking on the Door. Twilight walks up and opens to see the crusaders in Costumes.

"NIGHTMARE NIGHT! WHAT A FRIGHT! GIVE US SOMETHING SWEET TO BITE!"

* * *

><p><strong>HyperGamer:<strong> **Sorry if you think it's too short.**


	4. Bronze Code infiltrates NetStorm

**#3: **Bronze Code infiltrates NetStorm

**Time Limit:** 34 Minutes

* * *

><p>Home at last for the student of Canterlot High. Bronze Code is now in his bedroom, putting down his backpack and looking out the window. Drops of water meaning it is raining. This happens everyday, and this Month could be the month of Rainstorms. Bronze's Mom forbids him from going out when it is raining, told to have patience.<p>

"Fine by me..." Bronze said, "I can just play online instead."

Sighing, Bronze gets on his computer and logs in to the Internet. He opens up the game he's been waiting to play: NetStorm Islands at War. A game where he builds to fight. Yet... There has been abnormalities and difficulties. Those people experienced and pro telling him off, saying this game is too hard for him. Bronze tried to join multiple times but kicked to the Spectator mode. He doesn't want to spectate. He wants to play. He wants to fight.

He cracked his fists before connecting to the Internet. He's in the server, on a flying floating island, used as a base. He sees different islands, floating and flying. Before anything else, one hovers to him, with chat messages blinking.

_"Oh... You must be new here."_ Said Light Weaver. Bronze typed in the chat.

_"No actually. I've played before."_ Bronze said,_ "Are you?"_

_"Yep. I just joined."_, Light replied and Bronze smiled,

_"You again._" Said another user, floating to his presence. That one is Sky Sword, one of the Storm Wing groups. No it is not Rainbow Dash, since she finds no taste in strategy games. Sky Sword begins to type in a scolding manner. _"You never learn, do you?"_

Bronze snorted and typed, _"I just want to play."_

_"Not here."_ Sky replyed, _"And definetly not in this game."_ before typing to the other user. _"That goes for you too. This game is for Hard Players only."_

_"Then where to go for training?"_ Light Weaver asked,

_"Nowhere."_ Sky bluntly replied, _"So go play elsewhere."_ Then Bronze Coder begins his argument between him and Sky. He typed first with this.

_"I just want to proove my strength."_ Bronze said,

_"Do it elsewhere."_ Sky said,

_"Sky. I just want to have fun."_ Bronze typed,

_"Have fun elsewhere."_ Sky said, _"I told you. Hard Players only."_ Sky Sword's typing grows harsher and harsher, _"This game is not for brats and rookies like you. Just leave Netstorm."_

_"Really? You're going to turn a Newbie down?"_ Light Weaver typed,

_"And I am not a Brat."_ Bronze typed back, _"I'm a grownup student of Canterlot High."_

_"Like I said, Hard Players only."_ Sky said. Bronze shook his fist. He was going to talk the newcomers to leave NetStorm. _"No one cares what school you come from."_

_"I am not leaving."_ Light Weaver typed,

_"Yes you are."_ Sky commanded,

_"Until I have my first game for fun. I am staying right here."_ Light typed, _"I will wait days after days until you let me have a game."_

"Take that." Bronze smiled, it was then Sky typed.

_"I was afraid you would say this."_ Sky said, before something abnormal happened. Light Weaver's island dissapeared by a lightning. On the chat box says 'Light Weaver is Perm Banned for following reasons: Hard Players Only'. Bronze's teeth gritted.

_"Now."_ Sky typed, _"I will give you thirty seconds to log off and never come back."_

Bronze sighed in defeat, complying with the orders after witnessing the powers of the Moderator. Sky Sword is one of them now, who is now cleaning up by banning Rookies. The judges have spoken and Bronze is no longer allowed on NetStorm.

"I'll show you." Bronze whispered, "I'll find a better multiplayer game."

The Next day at Canterlot High. Gym Period, and Kickball. Bronze is next to kick the ball as it rolls down. He kicks it and runs to the first base before the Ball reaches the cowmare known as Applejack. His head is down in defeat, before the voice of Pink Partier known as Pinkie Pie spoke up.

"Hey. Why the long face, Bronzie?" Pinkie asked with concern, "You looked down."

"Just issues with Online Players." Bronze answered,

"Is that where you've been doing?" Pinkie said, "Why not come to BYOND?"

"BYOND?" Bronze asked, earning a gasp from Pinkie,

"You never heard of BYOND?! It's a super duper cool online game. You get to join games and make games." Pinkie goes on and on about the online game, before Applejack shushes him.

"Enough Pinkie. You can speak to him after School." Applejack said, and Bronze Sighed,

"Maybe... A better game I could try..." Bronze watched as the Kicker misses the ball, "Better than Netstorm."

"NetStorm? You mean the game with those Meanie Players?" Pinkie gasped,

"Well yeah. Sky Sword is one." Bronze said,

"I would suggest stearing away from that." Applejack advised, "That game had nothing but Bad Players. I know, because I've been there when I was young."

"Cheer up, Bronzie." Pinkie smiled, "There can be nice players in BYOND. You'll love it here. Plus it's easy to make games. Sure it requires coding, but-"

"Coding?" Bronze Code said. Bronze was a jack of all trades, but above average when it comes to exploring Programming Languages. Doing that makes him a geek, which he's already is. Few friends like Applejack, Sunset, Pinkie, and Fluttershy. Bronze makes a Smile, "Hey Pinkie, can you send me the Link after School?"

"Sure!" Pinkie bounced, "You'll love it! Love it! L-"

"PINKIE!" Shouted the annoyed coach, "Quiet down or I'll make you do pushups."

"Oops. Sorry." Pinkie smiled before Bronze can hear the ball kick.


	5. Two Cosplayers in Equestria

**#4: **Two Cosplayers in Equestria (Semi-Nutshell Edition)

**Time Limit:** 45 Minutes

* * *

><p>There were stories involving a human going to Equestria. A genre so common. But will one be a hero, or be a villain? Is a Human average good or evil, or a fan cosplaying?<p>

A Story about a Cosplayer sent to Equestria before the events, prisoned into stone without any given trial, by the holy sun goddess, then freed to get revenge.

Brand is the first. He who cosplays as a Final Fantasy Character known as Golbez, the villain of Final Fantasy Four. This was suppose to be a simple quest, to go to the Comic-Con. Only fate decides to toy with him by warping him away from Earth and end up here. Only he has magic now. Brand gets lost trying to find a way out of the forest until he meets the Tall White Unicorn with Wings. That is an Alicorn, and she shows no mercy to outsiders.

"Monsters like you don't deserve peace." She declared, before prisoning the Cosplayer into Stone like Discord. It was a sad fate to end up.

She knows he will break free and get revenge on the prejudiced choices.

But... What if another Cosplayer came as well?

Dirk is the second, who is a video game fan cosplaying as his favorite character so far, Emerl the Gizoid from Sonic the Hedgehog series. He has designed the plastical parts, and he has done it. Only fate decides to toy with him as well before he can get into the car. He awakens in the magical land of Equestria, with the same powers as the Gizoid. He enters Ponyville, only to be called as monsters as the Ponies fled to their cottages. Gizoid Dirk explores, to find it deserted, since the Ponies are in their houses.

"Wow..." Dirk stared, "Look at the Cottages. Must be a Medieval time."

He explores every inch, only to be ambushed and blasted by the Elements of Harmony in the Plaza. Only **except** the elements have no effect. Dirk sees that the Bearers are led by one, the Crown Wearer. Here comes the white tall alicorn, transported by Chariot as requested.

"Twilight. Use the Elements." She said,

"It didn't work." said the Purple unicorn she called Twilight,

"Then let me try." Then the Tall white activates the Accessories with her magic, and with another Rainbow Blast flowing through Dirk. Yet it still has no effect, and it could only mean one thing for Dirk. Immunity to Magic or the relics only works on those pure evil. Dirk is not safe however, as Celestia let out a rashful plan.

"In that case, we resort to plan B." She turns to her troops, "Guards! end him!" and that is the Kill Order.

Dirk heard this and not wanting to fight, he Ran from the two at Sonic Speed. Chased all the way to the trees of Everfree Forest, before losing them in a wild goosechase. He hided out for one week, before finding a way out of this place. Maybe... Far away from the hostile alien place, since he was declared high priority target to be destroyed.

On his way out of the place they call Equestria, he travels through land by land, until the next month captured by a swarming group of bugs called Changelings, and trapped in the pod. The changeling liquid transformed Dirk, becoming a new soldier with increased attributes. But the same abilities are kept. The cosplayer copied fighting moves during training sessions, showing potention to fight, while earning acquaintances of the Changelings. Least they are nicer.

Then the Elements of Harmony invade, focusing on the mission to Destroy Dirk. Dirk fought back, but failed to copy their abilities. He learns by now, that only friendship links will earn him moves, and erasing the hostilities of the six becomes the hardest, even when the armies of Equestria invade the Changeling Hive.

It was then Brand the Golbez Cosplayer comes to play. The person in Dark evil armor.

"Yes... It is I." Golbez announced, "I corrupted the minds of the Ponies to listen to my orders. You, Emerl the Gizoid, will have no place here or on Earth. Besides, Sonic is a Terrible Series and must die."

Dirk fought back to break the curse, only to surprise Golbez. Dirk's fighting techniques he copied and combined, besting the Dark Magic user. Golbez fired many magic attacks, but Dirk dodged them with super sonic speed. The Final blow by punch, ending the curse. The curse is broken, but the invasion is still going on.

"**We are not Cursed from the Start. We just want to kill you.**" Announced Twilight, the Alicorns, and the Elements

Broken in defeat that Equestrian Heroines refused his Friendship, Dirk took part in the war, siding with the Changelings and defending the Hive. He defended the West Zone. He defended the East Zone. He defended the North Zone. He defended the South Zone. Each defensive operations performed brings forth new friendship between Changelings rivalling one of the six Elements of Harmony. All Changelings who are female. Acid Ploughmare, counterpart of Applejack, yet strong with four hooves. Shadow Moth, counterpart of Fluttershy, kind to the Gizoid. Midnight Shimmer, counterpart of Twilight, her magic overpowers. Flawless Emerald, counterpart of Rarity, who hates green as Emerald doesn't. Speed Demon, counterpart of Rainbow Dash, equal in speed. Finally is Black Jester, counterpart of Pinkie Pie, prankster like Discord.

Dirk learns, aftter the befriending of the Changeling Six, there can be alternate paths. Dirk learns the techniques through sparring with the six, and fit into the society of Changelings. It was a success, and Dirk has found a perfect Alternation. When the Equestria comes to invade for the last time, they have regretted their decision. Dirk fought in the war, defeating the Prime Elements of Harmony with help of the Counterparts. Then comes Celestia, Luna, and Cadance. Three ready to end the lives of all Changelings. Only Dirk and the Counterparts defeated them with Teamwork and Friendship.

Celestia now lays on the ground, beaten and bruised. She lets out few words.

"How... How is it you've become victorious?" She asked, "Our harmony-"

"We Changelings have Harmony as well. The six elements of yours may have rejected, but alternative paths can happen. Just as Chrysalis said" Dirk smiled in the sky, before staring down at her with glares of glory, "That is why you three lost."

In the end, the three were prisoned into the Cocoon, slowly to be converted into the Changelings as well. Twilight in the end took over as new Leader and alicorn of Equestria, now living on a throne of Canterlot.

* * *

><p><strong>Hypergamer:<strong> **Yes I rushed, but It was worth 45 minutes. I hope you enjoy my One-Shot, and if this belongs to the Crossovers due to references, let me know.**


	6. Virtual World of Ponies

**#5: **Virtual World of Ponies

**Time Limit:** 48 Minutes

* * *

><p>I open my eyes to see the digital pixels around my body. It slowly dissolves, before my body is revealed. My pony Coat is pale lighter brown, my mane &amp; tail is coloured in Antique Bronze. There is my wing, as I feel it extended, and I patted on my forehead, to find no horn. That means I'm a Pegasus Pony, and I've chose correct.<p>

It was the year 2060, and the VMMO has become so popular, thanks to the new AmuSphere 3. There were no death game incidents, thank goodness the Sword Art Online was shut down. The nickname I chose for my pony is Bronze Sword. Mainly because I'm always Bronze in the Starcraft 2 game. My name is Derek, and this is my first dive-in, as my brother Dell is on the other VMMO game that is called Bleach vs Naruto. Must be some kind of PVP-Popular game. But I like ponies, so Friendship is Magic Online.

There's the Log Out Option from the Menu. Safe, and being killed in this doesn't mean you die in real life simultaneously. Instead you'll wake up in the hospital and have to wait for thirty minutes. I closed it and begin my gallop. My face gleaming smiles of excitement. It is going to be awesome being in the new world of Equestria. I begin my exploration to find a way out of the Forest. It took minutes, but I've made it to Ponyville. The place same as in the Cartoon. My brony senses are correct.

There, I see other Online Players. Only except there are a few. I turn to the one Commosion.

"Come on. Let's go to Canterlot. It will be much better than any others." The yellow unicorn said,

"Yes... I agree." The Blue Unicorn said, "Let's agree and petition that Canterlot is the only place to be for all players."

"Ugh. Why are you not Unicorns?" There's another Unicorn, coated in Pale Red. "Relog in as Unicorn, Please."

"Oh lay off! We're being Pegasus so we can go to Las Pegasus. Flying is freedom." The Purple Pegasus says,

"Why explore when you can create?"

"I just want flight."

"Let me rephrase. Why explore when you can create?"

"Let me fly!" Then she took off in superspeed.

I shook my head and try to flap my wings, jumping in the air before I made it. Finally. I did some practices 14 days ago all on my own, also watching some Pegasi flying, and learning to fly. I managed to copy their movements and succeed. But for now, I decide to go to Cloudsdale, so I set my position to the Cloudy City, but before I can escape, one recognizable voice catches me.

"Hey! Derek! Why aren't you a Unicorn?!" I turn around to see a Silver Coated unicorn, trotting after me. And that voice belongs to the one person I know. Richie. Oh no... I flap my wings and took off. Flying in the air before that Pony can catch up.

"Sorry Richie, but I got places to go." I smiled, before flying into the cloudy skies. The Silver Unicorn was too late. I've decided, that I will explore everything. But before I can so, I must visit Cloudsdale.

I find some clouds availabe, and use them for resting spots, just before I take off. Clouds after Clouds I jump to before I reach the Cloudsdale City. A city so ancient. So rich. Waters flowing down like a Waterfall. There's even the rainbow one.

I flap my wings and do some exploring. Just then, a Hooded Pony in my sight jumps, with its dagger levitating. I gasped and see it trying to kill me. But I dodged and fly up far away, before turning around to see ponies in hoods. They must be unicorns, and they've managed to find a cloud-walking spell? Why would they invade Cloudsdale City.

I find a train track however on the far grassy ground, and a Train Choo-Chooing their way. I flew down to the train and landed onto the toppy roof of the train. Resting my wings and waiting for awhile, before flapping my wings to fly again. There I see a westernized place. The sign says Trottingham. A moderny city like others. Well... Hopefully it doesn't have unicorn assassins just like we had in Cloudsdale.

And I was right. No assassins at all. But at least that Silver Unicorn that Is Richie won't find me. I fly to the Trottingham and sneak in through the alleys. A Sigh of relief and I started trotting, before knocked over by another pony. This one is a Female Earth Pony, whos coat is butter yellow, and her mane is ruby red.

"Ow." I muttered,

"Oh. Are you okay?" I turn to the Mare, and nodded,

"Yeah. No major damage." I smiled, "My name is Bronze Sword. Just a lone traveller."

"Ruby Tome." She introduced, "My talent is reading."

"Reading?" I said, "But isn't that the Prime thing for Unicorns?"

"Whoever told you that?" Ruby snorted, "Even Earth Ponies can read. They won't read magic, but one could be a mechanic, or even a scientist."

"A Scientist? That would be a cool job." I smiled,

"OH! Sorry, but I must cut our greetings. I'm late for school." She said, making a gallop and waving at me. "Bye. It was nice meeting you, friend." Then she gallops off. But before I can go anywhere, a voice not in the game.

"Derek! Groceries!"

I sighed, before going to the menu and using the log-off, before finding myself back in the Reality. I had Camo shorts and Blue shirt. I took off my Visor and got up before going out to help with the Groceries.

After I got in the last bag, I went back and got onto my game. I layed down and exhaled my breath, before one minute passes.

"Link Start."

Immediately a Dive into the virtual. Loadings, logging in, and there's the 'Welcome Back to Friendship is Magic'. I am now back into my Pegasus Body. I stretch my forehooves before flapping my wings to do some exploring. It was then before I can make a flap away, an explosion. I fly to the incident, to find group of Armored Pegasi, Unicorns, and Earth Ponies battling the Giant Machine. Built in Clockwork and Steam, as I can see the level being high at 60. The players I see, have levels average around 58 to 62. Curses heard for every Player getting fragged.

It only took a while, before the Giant Machine goes down with a Bang. Ponies then clapped their hooves, cheers upon their successful boss raid. I got up and take off into the air, to find some quest givers to start my leveling up.

* * *

><p><strong>HyperGamer: I watched Sword Art Online. And I made this similar but without any Death Game because that is a No-No to my own code. So... I hope you enjoy my 5th Short.<strong>


	7. Seventh becomes the Sixth

**Hypergamer: Time for another One Shot while Timed. Just so everyone knows, I am not ready to take other ideas yet since I am trying to use my own first. As for the side of what I'm doing on free time, I am playing Warcraft III Frozen Throne offline with AI players. Mainly because of my lack of skills, or being slow when playing with online players.**

**Now for this one shot. This is a short 'What If'. As in What if Twilight goes on her own, and the 7th takes over as 6th. This short takes place in the Season 1 Premieres, only to be altered. Let's see how this plays out in 39 minutes.**

* * *

><p><strong>#6: <strong>Seventh becomes the Sixth (AU)

**Time Limit:** 39 Minutes

* * *

><p>It is nighttime in the great Ponyville. My name is Crimson Courage, a Unicorn who also just moved to Ponyville from Canterlot just because my Mom said so and that I need to live with Applejack, to use brawns rather than brains. I am at the Acres right now, helping big mac gather many buckets full of apples to carry them to the house. Slowly I am walking all because of my sore legs. Of course Big Mac telling me to stop being a filly. I sighed, before seeing Applejack coming to my sight.<p>

"Come on, Crimson. Your favorite Princess is here." I followed her to the plaza building, where Celestia should be raising the sun. I stared at he ponies. Look at the Crowd, excited to see Celestia. I can see Pinkie being a chatty pony. I remember meeting her first before Fluttershy, then Rarity, then Rainbow Dash who called me a nerd who also met Twilight Sparkle, who's also a Unicorn from Canterlot. Oh yeah, Pinkie.

"Isn't this exciting? Are you excited, 'cause I'm excited," Pinkie spoke "I've never been so excited- well, except for the time that I saw you walking into town and I went" letting out a big gasp as demonstrated, "but I mean really, who can top that?"

It was then Mayor Mare comes out with a fanfare, to make an announcement.

"Fillies and gentlecolts, as mayor of Ponyville, it is my great pleasure to announce the beginning of the Summer Sun Celebration!"

I can hear the cheers, and I smile and clopped. Princess Celestia, the Mare I see as the best princess when I was just a filly. I had flashbacks meeting her, and her new student Twilight Sparkle. But I also remember her glares as age go by, thinking I would be in her way.

"...the good, the wise, the bringer of harmony to all of Equestria..." I snapped out to hear this, and sighed. The curtains pulled open, "...Princess Celestia!" Except there is no Princess Celestia. Gasps and Chatter open upon other ponies. Where was she?

"Remain calm, everypony. There must be a reasonable explanation." Assured Mayor,

I saw Rarity going in to take a look. And when she comes out, she delivers the current bad news.

"She's gone." said Rarity.

Gasps are heard, coming also from mine.

"Where could she be?" I whispered.

Then Blue Mists coming out from the outsides. Combining and forming into a Black winged Unicorn that's also known as an Alicorn. Revelations lead to repeated gasps. It had light blue armor, light blue chestplate and horseshoes. Her blue mane flows just like Celestias, except ghostly.

"Oh, my beloved subjects. It's been so long since I've seen your precious, little sun-loving faces."

I watch the Rainbow-maned Pegasus zooming to her face,

"What did you do with our Princess?!" she accused, luckly Applejack bit her tail and dragged her back.

"Why, am I not royal enough for you? Don't you know who I am? Did you not see the signs?" She asked,

"I did, and I know who you are." the voice comes from the lavender Unicorn Twilight, "You're the Mare in the Moon, Nightmare Moon!"

"Well well well, somepony who remembers me. Then you also know why I'm here." I had my staring glare at the evil alicorn Nightmare Moon, who must be behind the capturing, "Remember this day, little ponies, for it was your last. From this moment forth, the night will last forever!" An evil laugh fills the air, followed by lightnings.

"Seize her! Only she knows where the Princess is!" Mayor commanded, as the Guards swooped at the Alicorn, only to be knocked back by Lightning Bolts. I saw the lavender unicorn galloping off. I pump my hooves and followed after her, only Rainbow Dash is first to go. When we got in, Rainbow started the interrogation. I listened the middle of it.

"And how'd you know about Nightmare Moon, Huh? Are you a Spy?" She asked with a fixed glare, only pulled away by Applejack.

"Simmer down, Sally. She ain't no Spy. But she sure knows what's going on. Do you Twilight?" She asked,

"I read all about the prediction of Nightmare Moon." Twilight explained, "Some mysterious objects called the Elements of Harmony are the only things that can stop her, but I don't know what they are, where to find them; I don't even know what they do!"

"The Elements of Harmony: A Reference Guide." Pinkie came up and showed her book.

"How did you find that?" Twilight asked,

"It was under 'E'" Pinkie answered in a singing tone,

"Oh. There are six Elements of Harmony, but only five are known: Kindness, Laughter, Generosity, Honesty and Loyalty. The sixth is a complete mystery. It is said, the last known location of the five elements was in the ancient castle of the royal pony sisters. It is located in what is now-"

"The Everfree Forest!" Shouted by everypony, including me and Twilight. This place must be the dangerous of all. There were beasts, uncontrollable weather, and dark things ahead. Applejack warned me to not come here, since it was too dangerous for me.

"WHEE! Let's go!" Shouted Pinkie, trotting forward but stopped by Twilight's hoof.

"No. Look, I appreciate the offer," Twilight said, "But I rather do this on my own."

"No can do, sugarcube." Applejack said, trotting forward "We sure ain't lettin' any friend of ours go into-"

"Friends?" Then... This word out of Twilight made me trot backwards, something adding the cold tone to her words. "We are not friends."

"Wha-What do you mean?" I asked,

"We just met, nothing else." She said as she trotted farther to the forest, "I came here only to stop Nightmare Moon, Not make friends with you ponies." then turning her head to glare us, to give us a warning, "Go home. I will take care of Nightmare Moon myself."

"But she's the powerful goddess!" Pinkie warned,

"I can handle it." She said with confidence,

"She'll tear you apart!" Rainbow added,

"I can handle it!" Twilight glared, "Just go home and don't follow me. This is my quest." turning her glare to me, "And that goes for you too, Crimson Courage."

"Sorry." I said, trotting forward, "But I refuse to let you do this without any help f-" trying to speak, only to hear a magical aura and a spell casted. Whatever it is, we fell down to the ground, immediately plunging to our sleep.

One Minute Later, we've woken up. Finding no Twilight Sparkle.

"She's gone..." Fluttershy whispered,

"You got some explaining." Rainbow came to me,

"I'll put it short." I sighed, "I met her when I was a filly. We've been acquainted with each others since I'm a fan of Princess Celestia. It was until my current age she started refusing my help. Refusing when she is stuck on one issue."

"That's the stupid thing to do." Applejack seethed,

"When I find that Mare..." Rainbow beginning to threaten,

"Well if you excuse me. I need to stop Nightmare Moon." I said, turning around and preparing to pump my hooves.

"You mean 'we'." Rainbow came up to my left side, "I can see your determined look, who wants to stop Nightmare Moon. But you're just walking into a trap."

"A Trap? But-" I said, but cut off by Applejack,

"No buts about it. We're going to stick together like a Caramel Apple." Applejack said, raising my spirits. Fluttershy, Pinkie, and Rarity nodded in agreement, bringing me forth smiles.

"Thanks Girls." I bowed, before turning around. "Okay, Let's go."

We started our trotting through the entrance of the Everfree Forest.

* * *

><p><strong>Hypergamer: I hope you enjoy my One-Shot. Also, I don't really hate Twilight Sparkle. Just a What-If short. No flames about it as well please. Thanks for reading, and I'll see you next time on seventh Short, and-<strong>

**Death Knight: The reckoning has come.**

**Hypergamer: You again! You no best me this time! I've come super prepared! *Snaps Fingers, Army of Orcs, Trolls, and Taurens appear* Lok'tar ogar, brothers & sisters! No dead shall survive!**

**The Orcs: FOR THE HORDE!**

**The Undead: DEATH COMES FOR YE!**

***Swordclashes, Magic Missiles, and Arrow Shots***

**Hypergamer: See you later. FOR THE HORDE!**


	8. Steel Dagger the Assassin Part 1

**Hypergamer: Look up the reviews of the story called 'Lunar Republic, Solar Empire, Peace Corp and Chaos Branch'. It's where I posted my OC. This will be the start of my multi-part short series that I will upload every wednesday. Also, it's going to be New Lunar Republic vs Royal Solar Empire in my version. So... I hope you enjoy my next short.**

* * *

><p><strong>#7: Steel Dagger the Assassin (Part 1)<strong>

**Time Limit:** 27 Minutes  
><strong>Warning: <strong>Minor Blood

* * *

><p>Steel Dagger the Steel Blue pegasus in his black robes stands on the rooftops of the sacred city that is Canterlot. He is on a lookout for a specific target. He keeps his short daggers in the saddlebags, along with his thick sized sword for combat, and hoof-bladed daggers for assassination.<p>

It has been months since he last lived here. Once he was originally trained to use swords, but he shows slowness when doing so. Originally to be a Royal Guard, until such misunderstandings brand him as a criminal, before abducted by the New Lunar Republic to join. He grows his fondness when using short weapons such as Daggers. There he sees his brother on Guard Duty for the Solar Empire. This white unicorn with yellow mane also looking like any royalty, Prince Blueblood, the target he's suppose to assassinate, and the target escorted to the one waypoint.

The mission is simple, to kill Blueblood before it reaches the waypoint. Engaging other targets is not required as it will jeopardize the mission. He hops from roof to roof, to ready his blowpipe and sleeping darts. A single shot to each escorter's neck, and Dagger succeeded. The four fell down to their grounds, before Prince Blueblood ran in panic. Steel Dagger followed the target to the alleyway, and readies his two hoof-daggers.

He jumps down and pins the Blueblood.

"Let me go, Thug." Blueblood threatens, "Celestia will have your head."

"Not when I'm done with you." Steel said, before impaling both hoof-daggers to the back, puncturing blood out and down the coat. Steel smiled and reach the ear-comm. "Complete. I've neutralized Blueblood."

"Great Job, Steel." Coming from the voice of Rarity, navigating him on the mission. "With him gone, the Solar Empire won't be bothering us with strong army. Return to the hideout and await for next orders from Luna." Steel nodded and galloped from roof to roof. Upon the next rooftop, a shout stops him.

"STOP IN THE NAME OF CELESTIA!" Four Royal guards surrounding him, one of them being the Captain of the Guards, is Shining Armor. When he saw the face, his face goes to surprise. "Steel Dagger?" Steel stared right at Shining after hearing his name.

"Hello again. Friend of Excalibur." Steel waved, only to be greeted with hostile glares, including from Shining Armor.

"Die!" Shining warcried, unsheathing his sword and charging in. Steel unsheathed his Broad sword and counters. The others join in to help, but Steel is prooven to be faster in close-combat. Many Sword-strikes traded before the three guards are down. He turns and throws the smoke bomb, detonating and reducing their visions.

"Find him! Don't let him get away." Shining ordered, and the two standing royal guards saluted and took flight. Steel hid under the shadows of one building wall, waiting for it to fly away, before navigating his way to the secret hideout. He reaches the radio box and turns it on.

"This is Steel. Here and ready." He reported,

"I got word you eliminated Blueblood. Great work." Coming from Princess Luna, leader of the New Lunar Republic. "You have proven yourself useful. Now we'll allow you to take on important works. Meet up with my Captain Midnight next. She knows a way to negate the magic barrier surrounding the Castle Canterlot."

"Roger." Steel said, "Where can I find her?"

"At the west-side walls of Canterlot." Luna said, "But move quickly. Time is essence for this next mission."

"Thanks. I'll get started now. Steel Dagger out." Steel turned off the radio and flew out.


	9. Arrival of a Gamer (XO)

**Hypergamer: Officially! I have moved this to the Crossover Sections, since this will contain Characters from Other Franchises. Any Crossover shorts will contain the (XO) symbol. For this short, it will be another gaming on a Game of Warcraft III Frozen Throne, the game I played as a Kid but find no skills. So here's an 8th shot about my OC having above average skills in video games.**

* * *

><p><strong>#8: Arrival of a Gamer(XO)<strong>

**Time Limit:** 47 Minutes  
><strong>X-Over: <strong>MLP & Sonic  
><strong>Game:<strong> Warcraft 3 - Frozen Throne

**Characters: **OC(DoujinDragon), Rainbow Dash(WonderboltsFTW), Fluttershy(DovahShy), Sonic(SonicSpeed95)

**BGM Played during my Session:**  
>Boho Youyoumu - Paradise ~ Deep Mountain<p>

* * *

><p>I open my eyes to find myself on my bed, with my pants &amp; shirt still on, and my glasses covered in dirt. My Keyboard and Mouse is on the bed, which is my habit of doing when tired. Last thing I remember is an Earthquake, there is no ground however when I walked out to see through the window.<p>

I got off my bed to check the window again. The village I can see is somewhat half medieval and half modern. The Power Lines connecting to each houses. I check my house, to find my Cable Network working. It is 4:02, and I see that my Parents and even my little brother isn't home. Are they all still at work? Kyle got a job however, long after his graduation.

I just snap to remembering what I was going to do. Playing on . I got to my computer and connect to the internet. Then to log in. Surprising it works, and so does my computer. I find few players in the lobby, and that lobby number is 15. Has it become popular all of the suddenly?

I go to Custom Games and find some open. I go melee and click on a random match, a four player team match. There are some new users to play with. Dovahshy, WonderboltsFTW, and SonicSpeed95. I check my username for this game, which is named DoujinDragon.

"Oh hey. He can take over." Wonderbolts said, must be referring to me.

"Are you really a Dragon?" Dovah asked in chat, and my best time to type in.

"Not really. Just a random person playing video games." I said,

"You better be pro at this." Said SonicSpeed, "We've already played with other noobs."

"Chill, Hedgehog." Said Wonderbolts, but Hedgehog?

"I'm starting in 10 seconds." Sonic announced, and I lock my race choice to Orc.

"Been awhile since I play this." I smiled in my voice, and not on chat. After the timer, then the loading, showing a map not very official. The map says Ponyville, the map made by users I believe. So my Orc base is ready, and I sent them to work. A Quick build to get my forces ready while getting unit upgrades.. My Shadow Hunter comes into play, along with a couple of two orcs before sending my forces to fight those creeps for leveling. I can see Fluttershy on my team, playing Night Elf and brought Keeper of the Grove from the Altar. I begin taking out each Creep Camps, while strengthening my numbers on my way. Additional are the Troll Hunters, a good use to help me.

Surprising Sonic's army of Humans charging in. I sent my Orcs forward to block them, while my Shadow Hunter fires away Healing waves upon the weakened Orc Grunts, increasing the surviving chance. Sonic pulled back, before attacked on the way by Fluttershy's army of Archers. I return my army to base before words of chat stop me.

"Excuse me. Can you help me with this Camp?" I nodded and typed in,

"Sure. Let me group up my army, then I'll help." I said,

"Thanks."

Our combined army brought down the medium-strengthened creep army, and allowing Fluttershy to get the goods. I can see my Great Hall close to becoming the Stronghold. Sooner I have access to new buildings and started the building on Beastiary. Dovahshy's Tree of Life already upgraded into the Tree of Ages. No later after completion of my Beastiary and few more Burrows, I focus on getting Raiders and Kodo Beast. Those Kodo Beasts can help with the War Drums.

"Here we come, Opposing Team." warned SonicSpeed, who must be attacking now.

"Dovah," I typed, "We gotta counter."

"I agree." Dovah said, before our armies meet up into the Plaza. I can see she has archers, Huntresses, Dryads, and Claw Druids. I can see a team of Humans, ready to strike down our army. Footmen, Riflemen, Knights, Priests, Sorcerers, and Mortar Teams. Our army clashes against the enemy team's army. One hero is all I need, using healing waves to heal my partner's units, and Serpent Wards for more range support. Her Moon Priestess's Starfall raining down upon the enemy units, before they are weakened.

"Not done yet!" Dovah said, "Lets crush their base!"

"Right behind you." I said, as I see additional army coming to my position. I followed Dovahshy's army. We took out Wonderbolt's base first, who's resistance and retaliation is no match. SonicSpeed's army came to attack from behind, but I moved my Orc Grunts & Raiders forward to prevent them from reaching my rangers, my hero, and my Partner's army.

"GG"

The letters signaled a surrender from the enemy Team. We achieved a victory chime sound, and DovahShy types in,

"Thanks. You aren't so bad in this game." Dovahshy said,

I smiled, before hearing my door knocked on.

"Excuse me, Someone's at the Door."

I got up and walked out of my bedroom and to the door. I look through the Peephole, to find some four legged creatures. Wait... Are those Ponies? They must be talking as well. Conclusion to my contact, I must be on a new alien planet. But my Mom told me not to let any strangers in or talk to them.

I sighed, preparing to open the door, hoping I can get answers. Sorry Mother, but I could be lost.


	10. Nightmare Night in Acres

**Hypergamer: This short is based on one of the Wings of Liberty Missions, where you have to pick sides. Such as Nova or Tosh over the Spectres or Ghosts. Thus that's what I'm going to write about.**

* * *

><p><strong>#9: Nightmare Night in Acres<strong>

**Time Limit:** 38 Minutes  
><strong>Parody:<strong> One of the Starcraft 2 WoL Missions

**Casts:** Bronze Mech, Queen Flutterbat, General Applejack, Commander Braeburn

* * *

><p>Deep in the pasture colored skies flies a medium-size increased carrier, all high-tech, floating with silent jet boosters. Bronze Mech is the head of the high-tech Carrier, who he pilots and give commands to his drones. Bronze may be an Earth Pony, but he's the hyper genius. He even program the AI to build things.<p>

It has been a month since He's finished repelling the Rebellious Pegasi from the Cloudsdale. This was the hardest mission he has faced. Yet he managed to pull it off by planting stealth tactics. A Full Frontal assault means asking a wish to go to tartarus.

Just then, an advising voice snapping him out of his map examination session.

"Incoming Transmission." It alerted, and Bronze opened up the channel. There he sees a yellowish pony with pink mane, combed but minor-messy. It had blood red eyes and ears of a bat.

"Welcome, Stranger. Thank you for accepting my Distress Signal." She bowed, "My name is Queen Flutterbat, and we Bat Ponies need serious aid."

"Commander Bronze Mech." He introduced, as he noticed the wounded Bat Ponies, "What happened there."

"It's those Thieves. They were all sent by the Appleloosan Commander Braeburn." Flutterbat explained, "They sent four of my guards to the Hospital and we could starve if this keeps up."

"Incoming Transmission." Another one onto the right and Bronze accepts, to see an Orange Pony in her General outfit.

"Hold up just a minute, Girl. These Apples don't belong to you." It glared, "Don't ya dare listen to her, Colt. That pony is nothing but trouble. He will suck up your blood and turn ya into a Vampire."

"I do no such thing! And another thing, we bought them from anothe Acre." Flutterbat glared back at the Orange Cowmare. It was then both took turns convincing Bronze to pick a side. And upon third turn, Bronze Mech made a decision.

"Flutterbats Right." Bronze said, "You are sabotaging the Bat Ponies' Food Supply. There is no forgiving to those that show cruelty."

"Flutterbat, I will burn you for this." Applejack seethed, before her transmission ends.

Now the briefing starts, with Flutterbat briefing the situation.

"The eight bat ponies you see are expert at stealth and recovering goods, but they lack greater firepower. Applejack's armies contains much power however, and they won't give any mercy."

"Where could Applejack's specialists store the stolen goods?" Bronze asked,

"Inside the Appleloosa Acres Barn. However, it is also guarded." Fluttershy said, "If you can get some heavy firepower, we'll be able to get back what's ours."

"Leave that to me." Bronze said, "I'll send some dropships to have the Escort team ready."

It only takes Half an hour, before the mechanical walkers wielding different weapons appear at full moon. It looks very bipedal. The eight Bat Ponies in ninja-like Clothing appear.

"We're right behind you." It said, and Bronze Nodded.

A Group of Appleloosan gunners on duty, preparing to shoot down any Bat ponies. The Gunners had visual on the Machines, but the Walkers fired back, taking down most of them. Through the canyon they go and more Gunning Ponies. Walkers zapping with their rifle, shocking down each Guards.

"You won't get away!" Transmitted Applejack, "Braeburn, get those Tanks ready on the double!"

"Trouble." Flutterbat warned, "Their tanks have armor. Your weapons won't even penetrate."

"Not to worry." Bronze said, "My Armor-Slayer troops can change tat." The AS Walkers armed their long-barrel rifles, with each lasers knocking down one tank. They reached the town of Appleloosa. The Appleloosan Apples Acre is just dead ahead, and the walkers take no time escorting the Bat Ponies there. Tanks beginning their patrol, and the Armor-Slayers makes target on one before passing through the road. They've made it at last, to find the Acres Barn guarded. One by one each Tank is brought down by the Slayers. The bat Ponies galloped inside the Barn.

"It'll take time. Please defend until we've gathered enough apples."

The Walkers & Slayers take positions, before the Gunners appear.

"You won't steal our Apples, Scumbag! Destroy them all!" Each Ponies charged in, but each brought down. They didn't stand a chance against lasering Walkers.

"We've done it!" One of the Bat Pony said, "Recovery is a Success."

"Great. I'll have the Dropship ready." Bronze said, before a number of flying Dropships appears, and the Bat Ponies entered, followed by Bronze's Army.

"Thank you, Friend Bronze." Queen Fluttershy said with a bliss of happiness,

"Damn you all. Lord Silverstar will hear this, ya hear?" General shook her hooves like shaking a fist. Everything goes white however, as Bronze Code is sleeping in bed. He gets up and finds himself in his bedroom.

"Aww..." Bronze frowned, "Just a dream."

"Bronze! Almost Time for school!" Announced Mom,

Bronze shook his head out of shameful end of excitement, got up and gets dressed, getting his glasses on and put on his backpack. Another day of Canterlot High School comes.

* * *

><p><strong>Hypergamer: Thank you for enjoying. Now I must go eat dinner.<strong>


	11. Defense against the Raid (XO)

**#10: **Defense against the Raid

**Time Limit:** 30 Minutes  
><strong>Crossover: <strong>My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, Sonic, & Pokemon  
><strong>Game:<strong> World of Warcraft

**OC Name:** Derek(Human)  
><strong>MLPSonic Casts:** Rainbow Dash, Sonic, Fluttershy, Rarity, Tails  
><strong>PKMN Casts: <strong>Snivy, Umbreon,

**Horde(Defensive):** Derek, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Rarity, Tails,  
><strong>Alliance(Offensive): <strong>Sonic, Snivy, Umbreon

**Trigger:** Childrenfied MLP/Sonic Casts

* * *

><p>It was another day in the world of Warcraft. Derek the Level 19 Goblin Warrior, armed with his Searing Blade, has just come back from his quest. He has gained sufficient recipes needed for Blacksmithing, and most importantly, Engineering. While he is a Strong Warrior, He likes to have range, so he chose Engineer skill to create guns for use. His first Rough Boomstick, the Gun he'll be using, as well as the EZ-Thro Dynamites, and other neat stuff. Today is the day. Where He reports for duty for the Dungeon Raid. He has just joined the Guild founded by Twilight Sparkle. It consists of Pony Players, and Mobian Players, who are fond of playing for the Horde. Derek as well, though his kind plays for the Alliance. Derek finds being the light too boring, and the main reason is the past incident that got the Alliance Players hating him for having less skills. Derek is also one of the few males on Twilight's mighty Guild.<p>

"There you are." Derek turns to the One and Only Rainbow Dash, a level 20 Blood-Elf Hunter. Behind her is a gaming colt, Miles 'Tails' Prowler, a level 19 Troll Shaman.

"Right on Time." Derek whispered,

Followed by Fluttershy a Level 18 Tauren Druid and Rarity a Level 19 Blood-Elf Rouge. Today, Rainbow is leading the party of Children, as Rainbow's also a Filly.

"Okay. Today, we will raid the Ragefire Chasms." Rainbow started briefing, "It's where we help toughen up Fluttershy and Miles."

"A Dungeon for Horde players only." Derek said,

"We're already toughened enough." Tails glared,

"Um... So am I..." Fluttershy joined,

"Not good enough." Rainbow said, "Twilight told me you are being slow, so I'm making sure you learn to be faster and not all Time-Taker."

"Couldn't you at least waited?" Rarity asked, "It's not so hard for a filly."

"Patience's for the weak." Rainbow drilled, "Now let's move!"

"******! Those three are back again!"** Coming from the Defense Channel. The five turn to the average leveled Alliance Forces. A Human Paladin, A Dwarf Hunter, and a Gnome Mage.

"No! It's those Poke-Boys again!"

Derek also know them. Snivy, Umbreon, and Sonic the Hedgehog. Sonic who's suppose to be a Horde joined the Alliance. These Pokemon Players are much fond with playing for the Alliance.

"No Ally is going to bring down the Barrens." Derek said with voice of bravery.

"No Wait!" Fluttershy said, "They might be stronger."

"I'm agreeing with Him." Rainbow unsheathed her Crossbow, "Those three raided our Place and killed those NPCs for too long! CHARGE!" Then the Party sprinted at the Ally Trio. Derek, Rainbow, and Rarity in the front lines, while the Paladin takes First Line, being the strong tanker. Derek used many Dynamites on the backlines, damaging the Hunter & Mage. Rainbow's Turtle Pet tanking, as Rainbow goes for Range.

"For Honor & Glory!" Derek shouted, slashing the Human Paladin who's Sonic is playing as, while Rarity joins in and Backstabs from Behind.

(For the Alliance!) shouted Sonic in an Alliance Tongue. Sonic doing his best turning around to prevent further Backstabs but Rarity is strafing as well. Derek can see the backlines taking care of the Alliance Backlines, soon the Pokemons are no more, before Sonic goes down last.

"Yes!" Derek cheered, "The Searing Blade is Unstoppable!"

"Oh Thank you!" Fluttershy goes and hug the Goblin Warrior, "We would've have problems if you hadn't joined."

"Yeah. With your tanking skills, Sonic won't be bothering us Hordes alot." Rainbow smiled,

"Payback time." Tails grinned, who had a mind of Revenge since many days ago, "That's what you get for kicking me off."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Too Short but Worth it. Yes I played World of Warcraft long ago, until something hacked into my Account, making it unplayable unless I buy another one. And I don't really hate Pokemon or Sonic, and I'm not trying to make a Troll-fic. This is how the rules of nature apply when playing MMORPG games with PVP being the part.<strong>


End file.
